fikcjemarcin0837fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mistrzowie ekstremalnych wyzwań
Totalna Porażka: Powrót na Wyspę Odcinek 2 Chris stoi na pomoście. Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Powrót na Wyspę. Poznaliśmy 13 zupełnie nowych uczestników: Jo, B, Dawn, Scott'a, Zoey, Sam'a, Dakotę, Anne Marię, Brick'a, Staci, Mike'a, Lightning'a i Cameron'a. Mieli bardzo bombowe wejście! Ale to wszystko przez Izzy, która ukradła nasz wycieczkowiec i o mało co nie zabiła ich! Na szczęście zlikwidowanie Izzy było rzeczą łatwą, dlatego nie powinna nam już zagrażać. Kiedy wszyscy już ochłonęli, zabrałem ich do stołówki, gdzie opowiedziałem im o wszystkich nurtujących pytaniach. Podzieliłem ich też na drużyny: Zmutowane Larwy i Toksyczne Szczury. Pierwsze zadanie polegało na odnalezieniu skrzyń, w których ukryliśmy klucze do domków. Nagrodą był luksusowy domek; posiadał jacuzzi i łazienkę. Mimo, iż larwy znalazły złoty klucz, to i tak nie wygrały domku, bo przybiegły do mnie jako drudzy. Na pierwszej ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Staci, która kłamała, żeby inni ją polubili. No i nie wyszło jej to na dobre. I w taki sposób pozostało 12 zawodników i jeden milion! Kto zwycięży w dzisiejszym odcinku? Czy już nie długo możemy spodziewać się pierwszych par tego sezonu? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót na Wyspę! Domek Toksycznych Szczurów Sam siedzi na łóżku i gra na swojej konsoli. Dakota maluje paznokcie, a B szuka czegoś pod łóżkiem. Po chwili Scott budzi się i siada na swoim łóżku. Scott: ziewa Jak wam się spało? Zeskakuje z łóżka. Dakota: Bywało lepiej, ale dzięki, że pytasz. Sam: Tak! Udało mi się! Udkłada konsolę. Sam: No to teraz się prześpię. Kładzie głowę na poduszkę. Scott: Czy mi się wydaje, czy on grał na tej swojej konsoli przez całą noc? Dakota spojrzała na przekręcającego się na drugi bok Sam'a. Dakota: Tak, chyba tak. Scott: Co jesteś taka...? Dakota: Jaka? Scott: Taka inna niż wczoraj? Gdzie się podziała ta uśmiechnięta dziewczyna, którą chcę zaprosić do mnie? Dakota: Emm, może wyjechała? A z resztą co cię to obchodzi. Wstała i podeszła do drzwi. Dakota: '' Po tym jak Chris porwał moich fotoreporterów nie mogę się z tym pogodzić! Muszę ich odzyskać! I to szybko! '''Scott: '' Co się dzieje z Dakotą? Popsuje mi mój cały plan! '''Scott: Spokojnie, nie muszę wiedzieć. A gdzie są Brick i Jo? Dakota: Najpierw się pokłócili, a potem poszli pobiegać. Nie mam pojęcia po co. Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła. Scott: Hmmm. Tymczasem u Jo i Brick'a. Jo i Brick biegną przez las. Brick zostaje trochę w tyle. Jo: Co tam, żołnierzu? Masz słabą kondycję? Brick: Wcale nie mam słabej kondycji! To jest trening, więc staram się zatrzymać więcej sił na zadanie! Jo: Jasne, jasne. Brick staje. Brick: Nie wierzysz mi? Jo: Wiesz? Chyba nie. Brick: '' Tak. Nie daję rady. Ona jest bardzo szybka!'' po chwili'' Podoba mi się. Rozmażył się. '''Jo: '' Łamaga... Że też przyjęli go do tego programu. Phi. '''Brick: Jestem pewny, że wygram z tobą w biegu do domku! Jo: Naprawdę? Okej! Jo pobiegła w stronę domku. Brick: Uważaj! Dogonię cię! Pobiegł za nią. Domek Zmutowanych Larw Lightning chodzi w wkoło pokoju. Reszta siedzi na łóżkach i ma znudzone miny. Lightning: Ludzie! Co z wami jest! Drużyna Lightning'a nigdy nie przegrywa! Mike: Powtarzam Ci, że nazywamy się Zmutowane Larwy! Anne Maria: Spokojnie, Mike. On i tak tego nigdy nie zrozumie. Zoey: Dlaczego tak uważasz? Anne Maria: Spójrz tylko na niego. Łatwo stwierdzić, że to idiota. Lightning: Hej! Lightning nie lubi jak się go obgaduje! Zoey: Wiesz? To samo można powiedzieć o tobie. Anne Maria: Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Że jestem głupia? Zoey: Nie, ale... Anne Maria: Co ty sobie myślisz? Mike! Powiedz jej coś! Mike udaje zdezorientowanego. Mike: Co? Eee.. Tak. Zoey: Po co wciągasz w to Mike'a? Dawn: Dziewczyny. Uspokójcie się. Nie ma potrzeby się kłócić. Anne Maria: Coś ci powiem, ty, tyy... Anne Maria i Zoey zmierzyły się wzrokiem. Cameron: Jejku! Będą się bić! Schował się pod poduszkę. Anne Maria: Wcale nie mam zamiaru się bić. Wyciągnęła lakier i prysnęła nim w oczy Zoey. Zoey: Ał! A! Piecze! Anne Maria: Trochę lakieru ci nie zaszkodzi, moja droga. Przyda się na te twoje odrosty. Zoey: Grrr! Dawn: Słuchajcie. Zaraz zdarzy się coś strasznego.. Lightning: Strasznego? Mike: Jej! Jesteś jakimś medium czy co? Dawn: Tak jakby... Nagle zza drzwi dobiegły do nich straszne krzyki. Wszyscy: O! Na spodniach Cameron'a pojawiła się wielka plama. Cameron: Oj! Zoey: Co to było? Lightning: Lightning pomoże! I wybiegł z domku, a za nim reszta drużyny. Kiedy zbiegli ze schodów ujrzeli Dakotę uciekającą przed ogromnym, zielonym pająkiem. Dakota: Aaaaa! Pomocy! Anne Maria: Co do... Wielka stopa zmutowanego niedźwiedzia pojawiła się przed jej oczami. Mike: 'To jest dziwne... Aaa! ''Larwy zaczęły uciekać, a niedźwiedź pobiegł za nimi. Po chwili biegu Larwy trafiły w ślepą uliczkę. '''Dawn: Nie ma wyjścia! Zoey: Zginiemy! Niedźwiedź znalazł Larwy. Podszedł bliżej. Niedźwiedź: Wrrr! Cameron: To chyba nasz koniec! Miło było was poznać! Nagle Mike przeszedł niespodziewaną metamorfozę. Na twarzy pojawiły się ślady szminki, a jego policzki zarumieniły się. Mike: Swietłana opanuje sytuację! Mike zgrabnymi ruchami baletnicy wskoczył na drzewo i zawisł na linie. Anne Maria: Co on chce zrobić? Niedźwiedź spojrzał na Mike'a, a ten zabrał drugą linę i zaczął związywać nią niedźwiedzia. Anne Maria: Brawo, Mike! Mike ocknął się. Mike: Ludzie! Uciekajcie! Za plecami Larw pojawiły się Szczury i wielki pająk, który je gonił. Cameron: W nogi! Wszyscy pobiegli w stronę stołówki z nadzieją, że uda im się przeżyć. Stołówka Wszyscy zawodnicy wbiegli do stołówki. Brick zamknął drzwi. Brick: Huu, prawie nas złapał. Zoey: Co to w ogóle było? Nagle pojawił się Chris. Chris: Witajcie! Poznaliście już nasze zwierzaki? He, he. Jo: To znaczy, że to twoja sprawka? Chris: Nie zupełnie. Chris wytłumaczył im, że wyspa jest napromieniowana radioaktywnie i, żeby uważali na wszystko co wyda im się podejrzane. Mike: To znaczy, że przez twoje wygłupy teraz możemy zginąć? Chris: Nie, raczej nie. Chef próbuje coś z tym zrobić. Nie macie czym się martwić. Jaskinia Chef wisi na linie, a obok niego dwa zmutowane niedźwiedzie grają w karty. Chef: Grr! Nie cierpię tej roboty! Jeden z niedźwiedzi rzucił w niego krowim plackiem. Stołówka Scott: Więc jakie będzie dzisiejsze wyzwanie? Chris: Oh, bardzo proste. Chodźcie za mną! Chris wyszedł ze stołówki, a zaraz za nim reszta uczestników. Plaża Wszyscy stoją na piasku. Chris: Pora na wasze drugie zadanie! Będzie składać się z 3 części! Cameron: Czyli, ze to będzie pierwsze? Chris: Tak. Scott: Na czym będzie polegać? Chris: To za chwilę. Na początku wyciągnijcie losy z tych oto koszyków. Chef przyniósł dwa wiklinowe koszyki. Chris: Jeden jest dla Zmutowanych Larw, a drugi dla Toskycznych Szczurów. Szybko, bo nie mamy czasu! Zawodnicy podeszli do koszyków i zabrali po jednym losie. Cameron: Mam 1! Jo: Ja też. Spojrzała wrogo na Cameron'a, a ten przełknął ślinę. Dawn: Mam 2? Wspaniale. B pokazał kartkę na której widniała 2. Brick: Kadet Brick melduje, że ma 3! Zoey: Ja też! Scott: 4. W porządku. Mike: Też mam 4. Scott: No to szykuj się na przegraną, cieniasie. Mike: Jeszcze się przekonamy. Anne Maria: 5? To jakiś żart? Dakota: Też mam 5? O rany.. Lightning: Mam 6? To niemożliwe! Lightning chce nr. 1! Sam: 9? Czyli pozostało mi jeszcze 9 żyć! BOSKO! Dawn przekręca jego kartkę. Sam: A niech to, 6! Chris: Jedynki wystąp! Cameron i Jo wychodzą przed szereg. Chris: No to pora na wyzwanie! Wyciągnął pilot i wcisnął jakiś guzik. Po chwili pod stopami Cameron'a i Jo pojawiła się platforma, która wyniosła ich w górę. Scott: Wow... Anne Maria: Niezłe, Chris! Chris: Tak, dziękuję, dziękuję. Jo: Cieszę się, że wam się podoba! Ale o co tu chodzi!? Cameron: Właa-właśnie. Chris: To proste. Osoba, która wpadnie do wody przegrywa pojedynek! Rzuca im laserowe miecze. Cameron: Emm, czy to jest aby bezpieczne? Chris: '''Jasne! Osoba, która zwycięży w swoim pojedynku weźmie udział w drugiej części wyzwania. Przegranemu pozostanie odpoczynek. '''Jo: I to wszystko? Wystarczy wygrać? Chris: Tak. A no i nie powinienem zapominać o... Z wody wyłonił się rekin. Chris: ...Rekinie! Zoey: Dlaczego nie ma podwójnego ogona, albo skrzydeł? Chris: Radioaktywność nie dopadła jeszcze wody. Dlatego. Jo: '''Możemy już walczyć? '''Chris: Jasne, sam nie wiem na co wy w ogóle czekacie. A no i uważajcie na rekinka! Ha, ha! Jo uśmiechnęła się do Cameron'a. Jo: Bay bay, Chłopczyku. Trafiła go mieczem świetlnym w kostkę. Cameron podskoczył. Cameron: Oszalałeś? Te miecze są pod prądem! Chris: Hahahahahaha. Wiedziałem, że się wam spodoba! Cameron próbował trafić Jo, ale ona cały czas ich unikała. Jo: Nie masz ze mną żadnych szans! Jo trafiła Cameron'a w brzuch, a ten odskoczył i wpadł do wody. Cameron: To boli! Rekin podpłynął do Cameron'a. Cameron: Ratunku! Zaczął uciekać przed rekinem. Chris: Punkt dla Szczurów! Kolei na Dawn i B! Dawn i B wystąpili przed szereg i pojawiła się platforma, która wzniosła ich w górę. Chris rzucił im miecze. Chris: Czas na walkę! B i Dawn nawet nie próbowali się ruszać. Chris: No walczcie! Dawn: Nie mam zamiaru dotykać tego miecza. Jest to nie zgodne z moimi przekonaniami. Sam: O czym ona gada? Chris: Ehh, nie ważne! B, walcz! B pokręcił przecząco głową. Dawn: Chodzi mu o to, że nie będzie bił dziewczyny, mam rację, B? B wystawił kciuk w górę i wskoczył do wody. Chris: Co to miało być? Egrr! Punkt dla Larw! Może następny pojedynek będzie ciekawszy! Brick: Sory, kolo, ale ja też rezygnuję. Jako kadet nie mogę uderzyć kobiety. Zoey: Ohh, Brick! Chris: Przez was tracę oglądalność! Grr! Scott! Mike! Mam nadzieję, że chociaż wasz pojedynek podniesie nam oglądalność! Mike: Możesz na nas liczyć, Chris! Scott: Jasne, tak. Scott: '' Wydaje wam się, że będę walczył? Wolne żarty. Mike i Scott są już w górze i trzymają miecze w rękach. '''Chris: Niech rozpocznie się walka! Chefie, przyniesiesz jakiś popcorn? Chef mrucząc coś pod nosem poszedł do stołówki. Scott zaczął wymachiwać mieczem, ale nawet nie dotknął nim Mike'a. Mike: Tylko na tyle cię stać? Mike próbował trafić Scott'a, ale miał kiepskiego cela. Niespodziewanie, Scott złapał się za rękę. Scott: Aaał! Boli! Mike podrapał się po głowie. Mike: Ale ja cię nawet nie dotknąłem! Scott: Chris! Ja rezygnuję! Chris: Świetnie. Kolejna nudna walka. Scott wskoczył do wody. Scott: Mam nadzieję, że nie zaatakuje mnie rekin. Jo: Spokojnie. Już zajął się naszym Cameron'em. Przed Scott'em przepłynął Cameron, a zaraz na nim głodny rekin. Cameron: Ratunku! Aaa! Chris: To kto walczy jako następny? Dakota i Anne Maria wyszły przed szereg. Chris wciska guzik. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Chris: '''Czemu nic się nie dzieje? '''Dakota: Ojej, chyba coś się popsuło. Chris wyciągnął z pilota baterie i wcisnął guzik. Platforma podniosła się do góry. Sam: Hej! Jak to zrobiłeś? Chris rzucił dziewczynom miecze. Chris: Walka! Ha, ha! Gdzie ten Chef z popcornem? Anne Maria spojrzała na miecz. Anne Maria: Spróbujmy. Trafiła Dakotę w udo. Dakota: '''Hej! Uważaj co robisz! '''Anne Maria: Emm, to walka? Dakota trafiła Anne Marię w brzuch. Anne Maria: Aaał! To bolało! I zaczęły się nawzajem uderzać. Chris: Ho, ho! Wreszcie zaczęło się coś dziać! Dakota: Nie wygrasz ze mną! Nagle pojawili się paparazzi w helikopterze i zaczęli fotografować Dakotę. Paparazzi: Dakota, uśmiech! Dakota: Jej! Moi fani! Zaczęła pozować do zdjęć. Anne Maria: To moja szansa! Rzuciła się na Dakotę, ale ta zrobiła unik. Anne Maria przeleciała nad Dakotą i wpadła do wody. Anne Maria: Bul A niech Bul Cię! Chris: Hahahahaha! To było cudowne! Zobaczmy to na powtórkach! Powtórka. Chris zatrzymuje w momencie, kiedy Anne Maria przelatuje nad Dakotę i patrzy w stronę kamery. Ma przy tym zabawną minę. Chris: Cudo! 3:2 dla Larw! Czy Sam uratuje remis szczurom? Czy Cameron przestanie być ścigany przez wściekłego rekina? Cameron: Aaaa! Rekin odgryzł mu spodnie. Chris: 'Dowiecie się tego już po przerwie! ''Po przerwie. '''Chris: Witajcie ponownie! Pora na kolejny pojedynek! Sam, Lightning. oczekuję ciekawej walki! Sam i Lightning są już na górze i trzymają miecze. Lightning: '' To przecież jasne! Lightning musi to wygrać! '''Sam: '' Byłem na straconej pozycji. Dlatego mogłem zrobić tylko jedno! Sam wykonuje jakieś skomplikowane ruchy karate. Lightning ze zdziwioną miną je ogląda. '''Jo: Co ty wyprawiasz, idioto? Sam: Spokojnie. Zaraz będzie po wszystkim. Zaczął wymachiwać mieczem. Złapał Lightning'a za koszulkę i jednym ruchem powalił go na platformę. Zdziwiony sytuacją, Lightning wstał. Lightning: Lightning nie da się pokonać! Lightning nie zdążył nic zrobić, bo Sam złapał go za ramię i wycelował w niego mieczem, który trafił Lightning'a w brzuch. Chłopak ze zdziwioną miną wpadł do wody. Szczury: Juuhuu! Brawo! Sam odłożył miecz. Sam: Wygrałem! Tak! Zrobiłem to! Chris: Brawo, Sam! To był wspaniałe! Sam: Dzięki, Chris! Tak! Obolały Lightning położył się na piasku. Lightning: Ał. Lightning'a wszystko boli... Chris: W porządku. Zawodnicy, którzy stoją jeszcze na platformach... Zoey chrząknęła. Chris: ... I Zoey. Zapraszam was na drugą część zadania! Brick: A my? Chris: Możecie iść z nami. Waszym kolegom przyda się doping. Las Zawodnicy stoją z Chrisem przed torem przeszkód. Reszta, czyli przegrani siedzą na trybunach i próbują dopingować swoich faworytów. Scott: Dalej, Dakota! Dakota zarumieniła się. Dakota: '' On jest po prostu.. CUDOWNY! '''Chris: Widzicie ten tor przeszkód? Jo: Nie. Chris: Wspaniale. Wasze zadanie jest banalne. Wystarczy pokonać ten tor. Osoba, która zrobi to jako pierwsza, wygra, a jej lub jego drużyna uniknie ceremonii. Dawn: Ale mówiłeś, że będą 3 wyzwania! Chris: A co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Że mam nie ograniczony czas antenowy? Już wystarczy, że wasze walki były beznadziejne. Jo: Okej, okej. Można już biec? Chris: A powiedziałem start? Start! Już od początku biegu na prowadzenie wysunęła się Jo. Z łatwością przeskoczyła przez 2 metrowy mur, a potem szybko przeskoczyła przez basen z błotem. Reszta radziła sobie znacznie gorzej. Sam utknął przy murze, Zoey w błocie, Dakota pozowała do zdjęć, a Mike pomagał Zoey wydostać się z pułapki. Jedynie Dawn miała jeszcze jakiekolwiek szanse na zwycięstwo. Kiedy Mike wyciągał Zoey z błota przed jego oczami pojawiła się wielka larwa. Mike: Co jest! Chris: Hahahaha. Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć o niespodziankach? Przepraszam. Hahahaha. Podobna przeszkoda pojawiła się przed Jo, któa kopnęła szczura w przednią łapę. Szczur uciekł w popłochu. Jo: Jesteś cwany, Chris McLean! Ale mnie nigdy nie złamiesz! Pobiegła dalej. Tymczasem Mike walczył z ogromną larwą. Zoey: Mike! To na nic! Mike: Spokojnie, Zoey! Dam radę. Z pyska larwy wypłynęła zielona maź. Zoey: Bleee! Mike: 'Kurcze! ''Jo była już blisko mety, ale Dawn była tuż za nią. '''Scott: Muszę ją powstrzymać. Scott: '' Przecież nie mogę sobie pozwolić na wygraną mojej drużyny! ''Scott podkradł się pod ostatnią przeszkodę, czyli linę, która miała pomóc Jo bezpiecznie przejść na następną platformę. Scott wyjął swój scyzoryk i przeciął linę, tak, żeby nikt nie zauważył, że ktoś ją przycinał. Scott w porę schował się za krzakami, bo Jo już pojawiła się przed liną. Jo: Szczury zwyciężają! Złapała linę i odepchnęła się nogami. Niestety w połowie lotu, lina się rozerwała, a Jo wpadła do błota. Jo: 'Grrr! ''W tym czasie pojawiła się Dawn, która w pozycji lotosu przeleciała nad ostatnią przeszkodą i dotarła do Chrisa jako pierwsza. '''Chris: Gratulacje, Dawn! Twoja drużyna dzisiaj zwycięża! A was szczury zapraszam wieczorem na ceremonię! Kiedy wszyscy już pokonali tor przeszkód, Jo podeszła do swojej drużyny ze wściekłą miną. Jo: Kto rozciął tę linę?! No kto! Wszyscy oprócz Dakoty zrobili krok w tył. Dakota schowała komórkę do kieszeni. Dakota: No co? Jo złapała Dakotę za ręce i podniosła ją w górę. Jo: Jesteś już martwa! Zapłacisz za przegraną naszej drużyny! I pobiegła z Dakotą w stronę jaskini. Dakota: Nie! Ja nie chcę! To nie moja wina! Ratunku! Brick: Jo jej tego nie daruje. Scott: Masz rację, stary. Scott: '' Ha, ha! Wspaniale! Zostałem oczyszczony z jakichkolwiek podejrzeń. Ha, ha! Przed Ceremonią, Domek Szczurów ''Scott siedzi na schodkach przed domkiem i struga coś swoim scyzorykiem w korze. Przychodzi Dakota. Ma we włosach pełno zielonej mazi. Scott: Hej, Dakota! Coś się stało? Dakota: Hej, Scott emm, wiesz już na kogo zagłosujesz przy dzisiejszej ceremonii? Scott: Jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. A co? Dakota: No, bo Jo napewno będzie chciała mnie wykopać! Jestem tego pewna. Mam już głosy B i Sam'a, ale trzy głosy dają remis. Dlatego przyszłam do ciebie. Scott: Chcesz wykopać Jo? Logiczne. A pytałaś Brick'a? Dakota: Ma sojusz z Jo. Słyszałam jak rozmawiali o mojej eliminacji. Scott: Dlatego przyszłaś do mnie? Po chwili zastanowienia. Scott: '''No dobrze, zgadzam się. '''Dakota: Jesteś wspaniały! Rzuciła się na niego i zaczęła całować. Po chwili szybko się od niego odsunęła. Dakota: Uh, przepraszam. Scott: Nie masz za co. Przybliżył się do niej. Scott: Jesteś piękna, wiesz? I zaczęło się całowanko, hi, hi. :D Dakota:'' '' Łihihihi! Scott: ' Ehh,, to było takie proste. Ceremonia Wszyscy siedzą na pieńkach. Przychodzi Chef z radioaktywną pianką. Chris: Witam na pierwszej waszej ceremonii! Więc kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Jo: Daruj sobie. Dobrze wiemy kto dzisiaj wyleci. Spojrzała wrogo na Dakotę. Dakota: '' Mam nadzieję, że Sam i B nie kłamali i zagłosują na Jo! '''Chris: No dobrze. Pierwsza pianka jest dla Scott'a! Scott łapie piankę. Scott: Wspaniale. Chris: Brick i Sam! Brick i Sam łapią swoje pianki. Chris: No i B! B łapie piankę i wystawia kciuk w górę. Chris: Jo? A może Dakota? Radioaktywna pianka wędruje do... ... ... ... ... Jo! Jo: Że niby co!? Chef rzucił w Jo radioaktywną pianką. Jo: '''Kto na mnie głosował?! '''Dakota: Papa, Jo! Niewinny uśmieszek. Jo: Grrr! Port Wstydu Jo siedzi już na katapulcie. Jo: Zapłacicie mi za to! Grr! Chris wyrzuca Jo. Chris: No i świetnie! Kto odpadnie następny? Czy związek Dakoty i Scott'a pogłębi się? Chef podchodzi do Chrisa. Chef: Mogę to powiedzieć? Chris: '''Jasne. Ulżyj sobie. '''Chef: Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Powrót na Wyspę! I jak? Chris: Całkiem nieźle. Jak trochę potrenujesz, to będziesz tak dobry jak ja. '''Chef: '''Grrr! Podobał Ci się odcinek? Jest wspaniały! Może być. Pisałaś go w dwie minuty? Koszmar!